


of teacups and drowning

by heykiddos



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamburr, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Other, Past Lives, Poetry, Reincarnation, Similes, Soulmates, fun fact this was titled "yeet I guess" in my drafts, hate tagging a fandom than orginal work but it be like that for this, just tagged all of the relationships since i'm indcisive, like if you squint - Freeform, poem, vaguely, whoops, you'll get it if you read the fic before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykiddos/pseuds/heykiddos
Summary: inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363838. not needed to read this per say but needed if you want to see the hamburr and understand the context.





	of teacups and drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AozoraNoShita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraNoShita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [falling apart to half-time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363838) by [AozoraNoShita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraNoShita/pseuds/AozoraNoShita). 

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Is it your hair

trapped in the drain at the

bottom of the swimming pool,

or is it mine?

The truth is,

I don't know.

I don't know,

I don't know,

I don't know.

The truth

is the light,

shining through the water,

distant and far away as 

the water chokes you.

Or maybe it's the way the straw bends in the glass,

and you pull it up,

over and over again,

because children aren't stupid,

they just lack the experience we have.

(they have an excuse.)

The truth is,

I don't know where you end and

I begin.

But don't worry,

it's not the same vice versa.

You are safe.

You are safe,

You are safe,

You are safe.

Maybe that was

the problem-

we are not the same

person.

We aren't two halves

of a whole,

rather,

two cups

of that tea set that

your grandmother brings out when

guests are visiting.

So come back, please;

I've learned,

or at least

I think I have.

It's hard learning to exist

as a single entity

rather than

someone meant for

someone else.

But,

in my not so humble opinion,

I rather like to think,

or no, scratch that out,

we work better together than

apart.

(And let me tell you this:

I've been wanting to dance with

someone for a

very

long

time now,

dear.)

**Author's Note:**

> got the html script and ao3 still said fuck spacing so hm. yeah if something feels missing from this work it might be that/


End file.
